The present invention relates to replaceable low-voltage window candles for Christmas and other holidays.
It is a tradition to decorate windows with candles during the holidays as Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, and so on. Nowadays, the wax candles are replaced with electric candles available and sold in abundant variety.
Electric candles are usually installed in window sills and are held therein by holders as described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,721 and 5,199,781 or they are taped down to prevent them from falling over. The electric cords lead from the candles (along the walls and the floor) to 120 V electric receptacles. Sometimes, additional wiring is needed to reach candles installed in more than one window. These cords are required all over the place, which is inconvenient and may cause unsafe situations.
Builders are now putting the receptacles just below the window sill (and centered with respect to the window) but a cord is still required.
Battery operated individual lights are not a practical solution since the batteries are fully discharged in a relatively short time period.
As an intended improvement to the art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,437 discloses a cordless electric candle system in which a candle may be retracted for storage into the wall space below a window sill and may be raised into view for use.
The present invention is a substantial improvement and alleviates the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.